


Hate

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gay, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James hated Scorpius Malfoy.





	Hate

James hated Scorpius Malfoy at first sight, on principle. Their fathers hated eachother, so why should they be any different? He hated that he managed to lure Albus away with his... evil Malfoy ways. He hated that he was so non-reactive to him. He hated that he was so bloody smart. He hated his stupid piercing grey eyes, his perfectly groomed blonde hair, and slim body.

One thing he hated above all is that Scorpius tried to avoid him at all costs, avoid his gaze, avoid talking to him, even being close to him. That could not stand. What, did he think he was better than him or something? So James always sought him out to remind him of his presence and how weak and pathetic the blonde was, of course. 

"Please, leave Scorpius alone, James. He's done nothing to you!" Albus would beg him constantly.

James couldn't stay away, like a moth to a flame he was drawn to him. Scorpius Malfoy had to be put in his place, constantly. He never learned. That was a burden that James would take on.

James hated how Scorpius' body felt against his when he pummeled him in the hallway. He hated when Scorpius finally stood up for himself. He hated how soft Scorpius' lips felt against his when James pushed him up against the wall. He hated the bewildered look on Scorpius' face.

"James-" Scorpius started.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." James gritted out before he stomped off, vowing to himself that it wouldn't happen again. 

But it did, multiple times. James couldn't help himself, Scorpius with his stupid beautiful face. He hated how Scorpius let him, how he fell into him so perfectly. 

He hated that Scorpius smiled at him now, smiled at him like they were friends. Smiled at him as if James didn't hate him with every fiber of his being. He hated how he completely stopped trying to pick a fight with Scorpius. 

"James, what are we?" Scorpius had asked one day after a long snogging session, his face flushed, his lips looking thoroughly well kissed. James hated how Scorpius complicated pretty much everything. He could never just leave things be.

"We aren't anything. I'm not bloody gay, all right?" James had said. James hated how Scorpius let himself be treated like absolute shit by him and never left. So bloody stupid.

He hated that Scorpius didn't seem to hate him at all. He hated the way Scorpius looked at him like he hung the moon. James didn't really understand it. 

James hated the sounds Scorpius made whenever James sucked him off. He particularly hated the faces he made. He absolutely hated the way Scorpius called out his name when he came. He hated how he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Scorpius for more than a day.

"James, I can't right now. I have to study." Scorpius had told him as James was sucking hickeys onto his neck.

"Please! You don't need to study, you're top of your class." James said, then continued on what he was doing.

Scorpius pulled away from him. "I'm top of my class /because/ I study! I'll catch up with you later."

James grumbled, "You better, I'm so hard."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're always hard, you horny bastard. Deal with it yourself." Scorpius said and turned to leave. 

James' eyes were on his arse as he walked away. He hated that arse too. He also hated that it was Scorpius he thought about when he jacked off no matter how hard he tried to picture other people. 

James hated that Scorpius had gotten him a Christmas present when he hadn't gotten him anything. He had gotten him new quidditch gloves since his were all worn. He hated the thoughtfulness of the gift.

James hated the longing he felt during Scorpius' last year of Hogwarts when they were separated. He hated that Scorpius came to his flat once he finished school to tell him he missed him. He hated that he invited him inside and particularly hated how he let Scorpius stay the night in a moment of weakness. 

"I love you." Scorpius had said one day.

James' mind totally froze, this was not supposed to happen. This was bad, this was terrible. "I have to go, I have a thing..." James trailed off then hurried out of his own flat. He punched a nearby wall in frustration. Oh how he hated Scorpius. So much.

James hated that the next day he felt so guilty that he bought the guy a bloody kneazle. He hated how Scorpius' face lit up. He forgave him, just like that. 

Scorpius had practically moved into his flat, with half his clothes there as well as various toiletries. James hated that he hadn't stopped him. James hated how domestic it felt with Scorpius there. He hated how easy it felt being around him. They often ate dinner together. James would cook because Scorpius couldn't cook for shit. 

He refused to go out for dinner because that felt too much like a date, he wasn't gay. He didn't date blokes, he had a reputation to uphold after all. Instead they would stay in, snuggling up on the couch watching telly most nights. Scorpius was needy like that. 

He hated how he could hardly say no to Scorpius anymore, that git must have done something to him. It was almost like James wanted to make him happy. No, that wasn't it. He just wanted him to shut up.

James bolted upright in bed, he checked the time. He got up out of bed. "Bloody hell! Scorpius, get up! We're going to be late for work!" James shook him.

"Since when do you care about being late?" Scorpius yawned, making no attempt to get up or open his eyes. 

"Since bloody Thorne reamed me out last week for it!" James said, he blamed Scorpius for his lateness, not to his boss though. 

"You go, I'll just sleep here." Scorpius waved him off. 

James rolled his eyes, "Oh no you're not! If I have to suffer so do you! Since all this is your fault Mr. 'Five more minutes'." James grabbed him by the arm.

Scorpius opened his eyes, James knew then he was a goner. He couldn't say no to those damn eyes. They pierced into his very soul. "It's only five minutes, James." Scorpius reasoned.

James sighed and released Scorpius' arm. "Fine, but then I'm dragging you out if I have to." James threatened before he laid back down.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your arse over here I'm cold!" Scorpius whined.

James rolled his eyes, but scooted over. Scorpius then clung to him like a barnacle. They were 15 minutes late. Thanks to Scorpius, that bugger.

One day, Albus popped by. He looked upset. "James, you have to break up with Scorpius."

"That would be hard to do seeing as we aren't actually together." James said.

"Maybe not to you, but it's like that for Scorpius. He hasn't been with anyone else did you know that? Won't even think about another person that way! I bet it's not the same way for you is it?" Albus asked accusingly.

James had been with plenty of people over the years, though he had to admit he hadn't had much time lately to see other people. Not since Scorpius had been over much of the time. "What's your point, Al?"

"Scorpius deserves better than this 'not-a-relationship' relationship you have going on! He deserves someone who will truly appreciate and love him. I mean bloody hell he told you he was in love with you and you left! You break his heart over and over again! I've talked to him, but he'd never leave you. Please, James. Please let him go. For me, please!" Desperation was clear in Albus' voice.

Realization dawned on James as he studied Albus' face, "Bloody hell! You're in love with him aren't you?" 

Albus' ears reddened, "I-I don't see how that's relevant."

It all made sense. Albus constantly begging James to leave Scorpius alone. Albus being so bloody bothered when he found out they had been hooking up. Albus was in love with Scorpius Malfoy, how could he have not seen it before? He had to do the right thing. "All right. I'll do it." James agreed.

"Thank you, James. You're doing the right thing." Albus said, looking relieved.

So that night Scorpius came over, James knew what he had to do. He hated that what he was about to do unsettled him, made him feel sick even. 

"Scorpius, I can't do this anymore. This needs to stop." James said.

"You can't be serious." Scorpius said, disbelieving.

"This has gone on long enough. It's been fun, but it's time." James said, he had to be convincing.

Scorpius searched his face for answers, possibly for any chance that it wasn't true. "Please, James! You can't do this!" Scorpius cried out, his voice shaky.

"I'm going to leave for a few hours. That should be long enough for you to get all your things." James said keeping his tone cool, uncaring. He then left the flat tuning out Scorpius' pleas. He couldn't stand to look at his face any longer, it physically pained him.

James hated that when he had gone to his parents' house he went up to his old room and cried into his pillow. He couldn't stop. Sobs wracked through his whole entire body like waves. He hated the fact that he wouldn't have ended things if it wasn't for Albus. James hated Scorpius Malfoy. So much.


End file.
